Code Lyoko:The Begining
by Orphen27
Summary: my idea about how the charaters frist meet and how they find out about Lyoko if anything is wrong plz tell me and ill change it ok
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko:The beginning**

**Chapter one: An Odd arrival **

Stepping out of the taxi odd grabbed his bags and walked into his new home.

"Kadic School. Looks like a boring place huh kiwi, but not to matter odd is in town" walking in to his new home Odd wonders around talking to kiwi hidden in his bag. His bright clothes drawing attention which he revelled in. after being found by an old bloke with glasses who clamed to be the principal or something he finally found his room. Pressing his ear to the door before entering he heard the sound of someone fighting. Silently pressing the doors open.

"Wow that's pretty impressive"

"wha?" the brunette shouted as he was surprised buy the sudden intrusion in the middle of a backwards heal kick. Causing him to fall painfully to the floor.

"You should watch yourself buddy." Odd strolled over to the fall figure offering his hand.

"Who are you?" Ulrich spoke as he accepted the hand and was lifted up

"Hi I'm Odd your new room mate" he grinned a stupid smile.

"You're kidding me right? Odd, that's your real name?"

"haha yup that's ma name, why it sounds strange ?"

"Please say that's a really bad joke"

"It wasn't that bad was it? Anyway what's there to do around this place? Hay why don't you show me around?" grabbing his arm he dragged Ulrich out of the room and forced him to take him around the school.

"So who's that girl?" Odd pointing to a girl with long dark hair.

"Her." Sigh "that's Sissi the principals daughter and number one spoiled brat of this place."

"She looks pretty though."

"Whatever she's just a nuisance to me." Ulrich waved his hand dismissively.

"Ok who's that hoity then?" Pointing to a tall girl with short dark hair

"Her" slightly blushing "she's a home ed student Yumi I think. I don't know much about her apart from she does martial arts."

Grinning odd pokes Ulrich in the arm "so she's off limits then."

"I don't know what your talking about" Ulrich quicken his pace away from Yumi

"Beside is it only the girls you're interested in?"

Shrugging "Well I already got a best mate so of course girls are going to be next on the agenda."

"Best mates huh" Ulrich said sceptically

Latching onto his arm "best mates!" he shouted and again dragged Ulrich off.

"I would like to introduce a new student to the class. Everyone this is Odd."

"Hi"

"Now settle down and open your books, today's lesion well be on the human eye. Does anyone know how they human eye can perceive different colours where insect eyes can only perceive different degrees of brightness?

"Because insects are dumb?" Odd shouted out causing the class to laugh.

"No anyone else care to venture a guess?" the teacher sighed with her hands rubbing the sides of her head.

"The human eye has two different sets of light sensitive cells, the rod cells and the cone sells. The rod cells are able to work in low light conditions because groups of them are all connected to a single bipolar receptor cell meaning that even though there is less light what light there is, is used. But cone cells can not detect the wavelengths of light so all vision is in black and white. The cone cells come in three different types blue, red and green. These cells only respond to the wavelength of light and only light of the same wave length as its name, such as blue cone cells only react to a wavelength of 580. Working together the different cone cells create the other colours.

Insects however only have Rod cells in there eyes which mean they can only detect the amount of light not the wavelength and therefore can only see in mono-vision."

"I think I preferred my theory of insects being stupid" Odd immediately quipped before the stunned teacher could respond to Jeremy. Causing the class to laugh him.

"Class be silent." Turing to Jeremy who had sunk back down into his chair and was hiding his face " well done Jeremy but I think the answer was a little too advanced for some of the simpletons in the class. Now everyone read pages 260-2803 in silence. Jeremy may miss the rest of this lesion because he clearly understands the subject mater."

After the lesion Odd split up from Ulrich to go check out the woods.

The second he had got out of class Jeremy felt the tears building up, he wouldn't show his weakness in front of everyone, he knew he would only get bullied more. But even the new kid had got them all the laugh at him, just because of his stupid brain . a gift his parents and teachers had called it but it felt so much like a curse. If it wasn't for head he could be funny like the new kid and might even have a friend or two. But no instead of friends he had been given computers instead of being able to play sports he could solve math problems. "It's just not fair" he felt the tears grow and slide down his face. Quickly he rushed off to the woods to be alone.

Wondering around the woods odd had started to grow bored, sure the trees look nice but its all the same everywhere. But Kiwi would love it which would defiantly make the long walks in the woods worth it.

"Where the hell am I now? I start to day dream for two minutes and I get hopelessly lost. Oh well nothing else to do but call for help. HAY! ANYONE OUT HERE? I GOT KINDA LOST!"

Snapping his neck up from his foetal position aside the tree Jeremy scanned the area. Seeing the new guy Odd he started to run. "Mustn't let they see me cry mustn't let them see me cry" he repeated again and again as he ran away.

"Hay wait up don't run away!" odd chased the retreating figure.

Building a sweat in the woods Ulrich started training again. "One punch two move three punch four move five kick, one punch two move three punch four move five kick"

"Ulrich are you out here?"

Crap its Sissi, dam it cant I get a moments peace from that girl? Quickly grabbing his shirt Ulrich started to run away from the annoying voice. As he throw on his shirt he crashed and fell over.

"I'm sorry are you ok?"

A girl's voice? Quickly finishing putting his shirt on he saw her, the girl he had had a thing for since he first saw her. Yumi.

"I'm uh, fine sorry for crashing into you."

"Yumi get back here! You cant escape from your PE lesions so hurry up and show your self."

"Was that Jimbo?"

"Ulrich where are you?"

"Is your Girl friend looking for you?"

"She's not my girl friend, come on we need to get out of here"

Getting back up Ulrich leaped over a bush and started running with Yumi behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I know my spelling sucks, I'm dyslexic. I don't know what you know about dyslexic people but really it just means I get things mixed up such as I say left when I mean right. As you all can guess it also affects my writing. I do use word and spell check but I don't get every mistake I find sadly. If anyone would like to check over my chapters before I put them up ill be very thankful and might even add a surprise for them in the fic.

Just message me with your email and ill get in contact.

I've heard about Garage kids but not much detail.

Thanks for all you reviews.


End file.
